Agradecida
by remy.lm
Summary: Después de un año díficil, Quinn se da cuenta de que tiene a muchas personas a quiénes agradecerles por su ayuda, sin embargo hay una a la que nunca le ha dado las gracias de la manera correcta: Will Schuester. Una vez que lo hace, las cosas empiezan a cambiar entre ellos dos.
**Antes que nada...¡Hola! Bueno, el otro día empecé a ver Glee otra vez, y por alguna extraña razón (ya sé...sonará muy extraño y espero que no me juzguen por ello) empecé a "shippear" a Quinn y a Will, así que decidí escribir esta historia, primero en inglés en otra cuenta, pero ya no estaba cómoda haciéndolo porque se me hace más fácil escribir en mi lengua materna (obviamente), así que...espero que les guste.**

 **Y si están leyendo esto, espero que les guste.**

 **Con cariño,**

 **M.**

Capítulo 1

Después de todo lo sucedido, su madre le había pedido que considerara ir con un terapeuta. Al principio se resistió a hacerlo, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Beth: en sus ojos, sus pequeñas manos y su preciosa carita, esos pensamientos la llevaban a estar triste la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por lo tanto, ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en un sillón, contándole a un hombre de cuarenta años lo mucho que extrañaba a Beth, como sentía cierto resentimiento hacia Puck y hacia sí misma.

-¿Qué más sientes?- le preguntó enfocando sus ojos azules en ella.

-Nada…digo, ¿qué más debería de sentir? – le preguntó Quinn- Estoy enojada, con todos, pero especialmente conmigo por ser una idiota. Decidí entregar a Beth y eso me convierte en una mala madre, una mala persona y…

-¿No has pensando en todas las cosas positivas que esta experiencia te dio?- interrumpió el doctor Neumann mientras miraba sus notas.

-¿Positivas?- preguntó Quinn riendo. El comentario no le parecía exactamente gracioso, más bien molesto-¿Usted cree que todo esto me aportó algo?

-Tu misma lo dijiste en nuestra última sesión- dijo apuntando con su dedo a sus notas- Hiciste nuevos amigos, un ejemplo es Mercedes…

-Es cierto- admitió la rubia, no porque se sintiera obligada, sino porque realmente lo sentía así; Mercedes, Kurt…incluso consideraba a Rachel como una amiga- Y estoy muy agradecida por ello, le agradezco a Dios por poner a estar personas en mi vida, ellos son la razón por la cual mis días no fueron tan malos.

-¿Quiénes son _ellos_ , exactamente?

Quinn contestó sin ni siquiera pensarlo: Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Puck (quizá su relación estaba un poco descuidada y ya no se llevaban tan bien como antes, pero él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con cualquier cosa), Finn..si a alguien le debía algo era a él, por alguna extraña razón él no la odiaba, incluso la busco en el verano para salir por un helado, Schue también la había apoyado, todo el club Glee.

-¿Les has dado las gracias? Sé que le has agradecido a Dios, pero…¿a ellos?

-Claro, muchas veces, a cada uno de ellos. Especialmente a Mercedes- contestó, parecía tan segura sobre su respuesta.

-¿Incluso a Puck?

-Incluso a Puck- afirmó- y a Finn, a quién también le pedí una disculpa.

-¿Qué hay sobre…Mister…-Neumann miró sus notas, Quinn sentía que su doctor olvidaba varias veces los nombres o pequeños detalles que ella le contaba, pero él era una persona agradable- Schuester?

Quinn estaba a punto de contestar, pero entonces recordó que sólo había hablado con él una vez después de todo lo sucedido, y ni siquiera lo había hecho para darle las gracias, sólo le había comentado que estaba si sabía que Shelby había adoptado a su hija.

Neumann sonrió, sabía la respuesta de la rubia con sólo ver la expresión en su rostro cuando él mencionó a su profesor. Él se inclinó y la miro directamente a los ojos para poder decirle lo que él pensaba sobre Schuester:

-Deberías darle las gracias. Creo que te ayudó más de lo que tú crees.

-¿En serio?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, quizá cómprale algo pequeño o invítalo a comer algo.

-No creo que haya sido de taaanta ayuda- dijo ella.

-O aún no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te ayudo- dijo mientras se levantaba, era su manera de decir que habían terminado por ese día. Quinn también se levantó y camino hacia la puerta- Créeme, Quinn, ya verás- le guiñó el ojo y la rubia sonrió.

Ella dejo la habitación y se fue a casa, intentando descifrar porque a Neumann le parecía que Will la había ayudado tanto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Era el primer día de clases. En cuanto entró a la escuela pudo notar como todo el mundo la estaba observando, era obvio que todos sabían lo que había sucedido con Beth y todas las mentiras que le había contado a Finn el ciclo escolar pasado. Estaba segura de que nadie iba a olvidar lo que había hecho.

En cuanto vio a Santana y a Brittany usando sus uniformes de porristas, ella decidió hacer lo posible por recuperarlo, quería estar en la cima otra vez, ser feliz. Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos al acercarse a ella para saludarla y preguntarle si la vería en Glee más tarde.

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto-dijo Rachel antes de darle un abrazo-. Te veo ahí.

No sólo quería ir ahí para ver a sus amigos, después de pensar lo que Neumann le había dicho, Quinn se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón: Schuester había estado ahí desde un principio, él la había llevado a varias de sus consultas cuando Finn aún creía que era el padre, cuando ocurrió lo de la "Glist", no la delató.

Ella le debía algo, y lo sabía.


End file.
